


Negotiations

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, for:captainpookey, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson knows better than to ask how this went down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Wilson reached out, grasped the door handle, and turned until it opened with a click. Soft carols were playing; gingerbread and spruce scented the air. Wilson tiptoed inside, expecting a nightmare to pop out of the closet like a haunted-house scare tactic.

But everything was...peaceful. Tinsel glittered on the tree, there were drinks set on the table, and a second later, Amber emerged from the hallway in a stunning red dress. "James! You made it." She leaned in for a lingering kiss.

Wilson answered as best he could, waiting for a bucket of ice to hit him from behind. "Where's House?"

Amber's smile encompassed predatory smugness and a gentle admonishment not to bring up unpleasant subjects. "He gave me his night."

Wilson nearly leaped into the air when his phone rang. He flipped it open and held it gingerly to his ear.

"I get New Year's Eve," House snapped.

"You...agreed to this?" Wilson asked. He'd been shuttled around like a custody-battle kid for the last nine months, and never once had House _agreed_ to anything.

"Happy Christmas," House muttered, like it was an insult, and hung up.

Wilson grinned, and answered Amber's kiss with one of his own.


End file.
